Bluetooth® uses a method called bonding for recognizing specific devices and thus enabling control over which devices are allowed to connect to each other. Devices then can establish a connection without user intervention. A bond is created through a process called “pairing”. The pairing process is typically triggered by a specific request to create a bond from a user via a user interface.
Pairing typically involves some level of user interaction. This user interaction is the basis for confirming the identity of devices. Once pairing successfully completes, a bond will have been formed between the two devices, enabling those two devices to connect to each other in the future without again requiring the pairing process. When desired, the bonding relationship can later be removed by the user.
Once two devices are paired, they may communicate using Bluetooth® wireless communication. A device may be able to bond with a finite number of other devices. For example, a hands-free device in a car may only be able to bond with one other device.